Gravity
by Saaraa
Summary: Okita Mitsuba ialah gravitasi bagi mereka berdua. Tapi, rasanya tidak salah bila menemukan gravitasi yang lain. [HijiGin, OkiKagu, friendship, romance, RnR?]


**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, **Oki**ta Sougo x **Kagu**ra, _family, romance_, _friendship_, _out of character (maybe, possibly__), typo(s)_, _straight_ _pair_, _canon_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Gravity** by Saaraa

* * *

Itu di tengah malam musim panas. Jangkrik telah kehilangan tenaga untuk menyalak girang. Bulan membubung tanpa tahu diri, menjadi ekshibisi bagi planet bumi. Kau tahu, ketika sang surya berada di balik belahan buana lainnya, lalu gelap merengkuh Edo, harusnya–harusnya, manusia mana pun telah pulas tertidur.

Selami semesta mimpi, berkhayal sesuatu yang mustahil. Biar saja meski hanya sesaat, sebab, bagaimana pun–imajinasi kecil dapat menjadi kekuatan untuk jalani hari.

Namun, di sinilah ia. Dengan secercah keraguan, si lelaki bersurai perak menyingkap tirai di atas kepala. Masuk ke dalam kedai sederhana. Iris darahnya telah lama memerhatikan punggung bidang namun menyiratkan kesepian itu. Memutuskan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, rupanya–lelaki yang tampak murung bagai awan mendung itu dikenalnya dekat.

Baiklah. Mungkin, kata "dekat"–garis bawahi, cetak miring (tolong)–tidak begitu tepat. Namun tetap saja, ia mengenalnya. Maka itu ketika Hijikata Toshiro sadar akan keberadaannya, menoleh, dan berusaha berkata-kata di sela napasnya yang tak lagi teratur, Gintoki paham ia harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Oi, Hijikata-kun."

Toshiro mendengus melalui hidungnya. Wajahnya sudah persis apel masak, begitu memanas dan disertai bulir keringat. Gintoki mengira-ngira sudah berapa lama lelaki ini menegak alkohol dan membalut otaknya sendiri dengan likuid berefek adiktif.

"Kenapa kau minum-minum, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Toshiro tidak menjawab. Di luar dugaan, ia sodorkan sebuah gelas bersih pada lelaki beriris segelap merahnya darah. _Sake_ dituang, Gintoki menerima.

Ah–tunggu sebentar. Ia tahu ada acara apa yang patut dilaksanakan dengan minum-minum.

.

_Dok! Dok!_

Kagura tersentak. Gadis mungil itu tanpa sengaja menghajar bagian pintu lemari dengan lutut kanannya, timbulkan lubang di sana. Mendesah lelah, Kagura mengekspektasi akan ocehan semacam; "_Aturlah tenagamu, Kagura-chan!_", atau "_Kalau ingin merusaknya, berikan aku uang._"

Namun, ketukan pada pintu depan tak kunjung hilang. Maka Kagura meloloskan kuapan, mengusap sudut mata, menggeser pintu lemari, dan meloncat turun dari sana.

_Gin-chan?_

Lalu, spekulasi itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Untuk apa pemilik rumah mengetuk rumahnya sendiri? Kagura mengggeser pintu depan dan dalam sekejap rasa kantuk hilang dari tubuh gadis itu. Okita Sougo memaksa masuk, mengundang protesan dari Kagura.

"Sadis!? Untuk apa ke sini malam-malam, _aru_!"

Sougo tidak mempedulikan itu. Pada nyatanya ia dengan cepat menutup pintu, lalu dalam satu gerakan, ia mendekap gadis di hadapan, yang lebih pendek darinya. Bulu roman Kagura bangkit, instan. Ia tak terbiasa dengan afeksi yang eksplisit, apalagi kalau asalnya dari makhluk yang psikopat ini.

Kalau Sougo datang untuk mengajak berkelahi dan adu jotos, itu malah terlampau mudah baginya. Cukup ke lapangan terbuka yang paling dekat, lalu bertarung di sana hingga tubuh dipenuhi bilur ungu-merah dan darah. Tapi, ini, malahan–Sougo memeluknya erat, melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung mungil sang gadis bersurai seredup senja.

"Uhh, Sadis? Kau baik? Apa kau sakit, _aru_?"

_Apa dunia akan berakhir?_

"Diamlah, Cina."

Kagura merengut. Ragu, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda tanggung di hadapannya. "Kau harus jelaskan, _aru_. Aku tidak paham dan aku mulai merasa ngeri," ujar Kagura–jujur saja, hei. Itu benar adanya.

Sougo terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas pendek.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian _Aneue_."

.

_Mitsuba, hm …._

Gintoki melihat ke arah sebelahnya. Betul-betul luluh lantak–wibawa dan segala keangukuhan lelaki bersurai sepekat bulu gagak itu. Benar-benar kacau. Toshiro cegukan, lalu bersiap menuang _sake_-nya lagi. Di sana, Gintoki menghentikan.

"Sudah cukup, Hijikata-kun. Kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Apa urusanmu–_hiccup!_–Yorozuya!" Toshiro mendadak menyergah. Suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan ketika isi kedai itu hanya mereka berdua dan paman yang melayani mereka. Gintoki menoleh pada paman tersebut, meminta maaf melalui tundukan singkat kepalanya.

Sang paman menggeleng-geleng, tersenyum paham. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk sementara–demi beberapa privasi soal mencurahkan isi hati. Sungguh peka sekaligus membuat Gintoki bingung setengah mati untuk sekarang. Ia tak ahli menghibur manusia yang berduka–atau, untuk kasus sekarang, mengingat kenangan lama.

Gintoki menghela napasnya lamat-lamat. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi pundak Toshiro. Selanjutnya karena pengaruh alkohol–lagi-lagi, cairan sialan yang membikin tidak waras itu–akhirnya sang iris samudra menaruh kepalanya di pundak Gintoki. Pusing merajai kepalanya dan denyut-denyut itu sungguh membuat gila.

Gintoki terdiam. Inginnya, sih, menendang kepala itu hingga menubruk dinding di ujung sana. Namun, mana bisa ia melakukannya? Tidak ketika Toshiro menggeram frustrasi.

"Aku mencintainya. Kenapa, dia–_hiccup_!–pergi secepat itu, ya?"

.

Kagura hampir meloloskan erangan lelah ketika pada akhirnya, posisi mereka adalah seperti ini: di hadapan pintu masuk, Sougo duduk bersila, masih mendekap Kagura yang duduk di atas pahanya dengan kaki gadis itu mengapit pinggang Sougo.

_Aku ingin tidur, _aru_. Gin-chan di mana, sih?_

Tapi, kali ini, Kagura tidak sampai hati menempeleng kepala bersurai cokelat keruh itu seperti biasanya. Hari ini, Sougo tampak–rapuh. Mengingat orang yang dikasihi, apalagi ketika orang itu telah pergi, memang menyedihkan. Kagura paham akan hal itu, setidaknya–meski ia akui ia adalah seorang idiot yang besar.

"Anu …," Kagura memulai. Ia risih oleh keheningan yang tak jelas macam ini. "Kakakmu orang macam apa, _aru_?" tanyanya–meski ia cukup yakin itu bukan benar-benar pertanyaan yang tepat untuk situasi ini, tapi, oh. Ya sudahlah.

Sougo membiarkan dirinya berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Dia … wanita yang cantik," Sougo menjelaskan. "Suaranya lembut. Senyumnya cerah. Dia gadis yang selalu tahan dengan sikap egois dan semauku."

Kagura mengerjap. Hampir mengangguk dengan cara tak sopan. _Jadi si Sadis ini sadar kalau dirinya egois, _aru_?_

"Dia …," Sougo kembali merogoh kumpulan kosakata di otaknya. "Gadis yang sebetulnya bisa dengan mudah mencari kebahagiaan, tapi malah mengikuti orang yang ia sayang meski harus bersusah payah. Tapi, yang paling penting, bagiku, dia …"

.

"… ya, dia seperti gravitasi."

Toshiro sekali lagi cegukan. Gintoki menepuk-nepuk punggung itu dan sebelah tangan satunya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya sendiri. Gintoki merasa sedikit geli ketika juntaian hitam Toshiro menyentuh pipinya, disebabkan oleh karena kepala itu memutuskan bersandar pada pundak Gintoki.

"Gravitasi?" Gintoki bertanya. Tidak yakin apa maksudnya.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Dia–_hiccup_!–gravitasi. Sejak aku bertemu Kondo-san dan celurut satu itu–"

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. _Celurut? Souichiro-kun?_

"–rasanya, apa pun yang kulakukan, hanya berfokus pada Mitsuba. Sebagai Wakil Komandan dari Shinsengumi, aku–_hiccup_!–tentu saja, memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi warga Edo. Aku berharap dengan melakukan itu, Tuhan akan melindungi Mitsuba, entah bagaimana caranya. Seseorang akan menggantikanku melindungi dia, entah siapa pun–aku tak peduli."

_Tapi ketika akhirnya Mitsuba bertemu seseorang, orang itu malah tidak berniat melindunginya, eh …._

Gintoki mengingat-ingat Kuraba Touma. Lelaki brengsek, si pedagang senjata api secara gelap.

"Tapi … apa harusnya waktu itu aku menyambut tangannya saja …."

.

"Dengarlah, Sadis," Kagura menarik napas, lalu menghelanya pelan. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sougo yang berada pada pundak kirinya, lalu membawanya ke hadapan wajahnya sendiri. Iris sebiru angkasa dan sepasang delima bersua.

"Aku yakin kakakmu tidak menyesal, _aru_. Meski ia tahu umurnya tak panjang, ia memutuskan ke Edo, untuk bahagia–untuk bertemu denganmu dan Toshi. Makanya, _aru_, meski kakakmu itu gravitasi …," Kagura terhenti untuk sesaat. Sougo menautkan kedua alisnya, menunggu lanjutan.

"… aku bersedia menghajarmu kalau-kalau kamu goyah dan mengikuti gravitasi begitu saja, _aru_! Bukankah manusia harusnya berjalan di atasnya, melangkah maju ke depan, bukan tertarik pasrah begitu saja, _aru_?"

Kagura berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin ia meracau apa, tapi intinya–ia benar-benar merasa aneh melihat seorang Okita Sougo dibalut perasaan melankolis dan sentimental begini.

Sebab Sougo ialah seseorang yang sadis, tak berotak, psikopat, tak ragu-ragu menebas lawan dan melindungi kawan, sekaligus (sebetulnya)–sarat akan kasih untuk teman-temannya–

–_chotto matte kudasai_. Kagura mengerutkan dahi. _Kenapa kesannya aku kenal sekali dengan orang satu ini, _aru_?_

Berikutnya apa yang Kagura dengar ialah tawa yang memecah. Kagura menggeleng-geleng. "Sepertinya otakmu memang sudah tidak waras, _aru_."

Apa yang Sougo lakukan detik berikutnya ialah mencekik leher mungil sang gadis gemas.

"UHOKKK!"

Sougo tersenyum tipis–ah, sebentar. Itu menyeringai namanya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu menghiburku, Gadis Cina."

.

"Kurasa apa pun keputusanmu, itu tidak salah, Oogushi-kun," Gintoki berujar. Toshiro terdiam untuk sesaat. "Kalau waktu itu kamu memilih mengikuti perasaanmu dan memutuskan bersama Mitsuba, itu tak salah. Atau, soal pilihanmu yang menjauhi gadis itu agar dia bahagia, karena kamu tahu tidak bisa membahagiakannya–itu juga benar. Tidak ada yang salah selama itu mengikuti hatimu dan dilakukan dengan tulus. Ya, kurasa gadis itu juga sudah tahu kau sebetulnya mencintainya."

Gintoki tertawa dalam hatinya.

_Aku mengoceh apa, sih ..._

Toshiro kali ini mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah dengan iris serupa ikan mati di hadapan. Gintoki mengerutkan daerah di antara kedua keningnya. Ditatap lekat begini membikin risih. "A–apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Toshiro menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis. Berikutnya, apa yang lelaki beriris biru gelap itu lakukan adalah mencengkram kerah seragam Zunborans milik Gintoki, lalu menariknya ke arahnya, dan mengecup bibir itu, singkat.

Mata sewarna darah Gintoki membulat.

.

Kagura tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Satu hal yang ia tahu–Sougo mencengkram puncak kepalanya erat, lalu nihil tedeng aling-aling, ia mengunci bibir gadis itu.

Kagura bersumpah ia perlu sikat gigi sehabis ini.

.

.

.

_Hei, kau tahu? Kau memang gravitasiku … Okita Mitsuba. Tapi, terima kasih. Karenamu, aku menemukan gravitasi yang lain. Tak apa, kan?_

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: Ini memang agak tidak jelas fanfiksinya, tapi ... saya hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan setelah (lagi-lagi) _re-watch Mitsuba-Hen live action_ yang bikin baper keterlaluan.


End file.
